The 13th Doctor
by Kethrized
Summary: Trying to save the world from evil Daleks didn't end well with the 12th Doctor's companion, and himself die, trigging the regeneration. Well, a new Doctor is here, and the 13th adventure begins.
1. Chapter 1

**The 13th Doctor**

**Hello, this is me speaking. I would like to sat that this first part is unimportant, and that is why I left out a big part in the middle. I hope you like it, and please review it. Oh, and watch out for spelling and grammar mistakes. They are nasty beasts...**

The Doctor ran down the dark street. The lampposts has been off since the Daleks had cut the power. His blond hair and coat flew with the wind as he ran, faster than ever before. About 20 meters behind him came his companion, Katie. Why she was so far behind was a question, her being a champion at the 100m run.

"Come on Katie! Hurry up!" Yelled the 12th Doctor when he had turned around, and noticed she was lagging behind.

"Doctor, I can't do this anymore!" She yelled back, trying to slow down, but it was hard with the great speed she had. The Doctor stopped too, waiting for 3 seconds so she could regain her breath, but then ran over to her when she was taking too long.

"No Doctor, go with out me." She said, having difficulty saying it as she was out of breath. "Go and save the world." She tried to smile but it failed horribly.

"No, no, no. You know I won't do that, right? And you are a a professional athlete, I would have thought I was the one lacking behind. What is-" He was cut off when he heard the dreaded robotic sound, saying the feared word "EXTERMINATE!".

"Ahhh!" He said, pulling Katie after himself, hiding behind a big fence, closing in the yard of a cosy brick house. "As I was saying, what is going on with you?" He whispered loudly.

"Remember when we went to the planet of Cresck? When we were hiding from the Medusa-monster-" She was cut off by the Doctor.

"She was a Baselari, but yes?"

"And you asked me at the end, if I had looked in its eye."

"Oh Katie, please tell me you didn't…"

"I saw her in a mirror, it wasn't my fault. And it feels like I am turning into stone."

"Katie, why didn't you say anything! We could have found a cure, and not get into this hot mess." The Doctor yelled at her, not caring he about whispering.

"Well sorry, but I thought since I didn't turn into stone at first, nothing would happen!" She argued back.

"It is just like the basilisk from Harry Potter! When you see it in a mirror, or a water reflection, it's power gets weakened!"

"Well I didn't know that all right? And now I am turning into stone." She looked sad up at him. "But I will go down with style!" She said and dragged the Doctor up after herself, took his face between her hand and started to make out with him. The Doctor reaction was surprised, shocked, but also a bit happy about it. But suddenly she stopped kissing him, and her lips turned hard and stone like. The Doctor opened his eyes, and realized she was stone. Now a thought occurred to him _how do I get out of here? Well I have been stuck in more awkward situations before. _Luckily the Doctor realized that Katie had loosened up her grip, probably as her hands were stone-fied. So the Doctor got loose, just in time to run away from the Daleks, as they come down the street.

"Sorry, Katie, got to go!" And he ran away.

* * *

><p>The Doctor walked down the same street. Bloody in his face from many scars, and his clothes were ripped up and not as nice for what they were when the day started. He was heading for Katie the statue, believing that he had finally exterminated all the stinking Daleks. He was so wrong. As he walked up the drive way of the cozy brick house, he heard the chilling sounded of "EXTERMINATE!"<p>

_No_…

The Doctor turned around, and saw the Dalek heading towards him. His gun thing was somewhat broken, but still functional. The Doctor wanted to run, oh how much he wanted to run, but his feet would listen. The Dalek took a shot, and hit the Doctor, but he didn't die, well hi died enough to start the regeneration process. The Doctor looked around in the street, feeling the tingling inside him, the feeling he always got right before he regenerated. The Doctor walked out into the middle of the street. He smiled and said "Good bye Earth, I will never see you aga-" But couldn't say any thing more, because right then he exploded with yellow light, coming out from his arms legs, and the head. The process was painful, as his bone structure changed, his face change with the nose,ear and mouth. Finger shrunk, and so did legs and arms. The Doctors hair grew out and some of it went over the new blue eyes. AS sudan it had started, the yellow light went away. The Doctor looked dizzy around, and realized the world was a bit different. Same place and time, but it felt different looking at it. As if the Doctor was looking thought some one else's glasses. _Well, I better get use to it. _He smiled and took away the long hair away from her eyes. "Yes!" He yelled. "Finally ginger!" It took some moments before he realized what was wrong with the new voice. It was way to high pitched. Not squeaky like a chipmunk version of a song, but it was to feminine. The Doctor looked down his hand, and saw that they were to slim and neat, with no hair. The Doctor tried looking down on the ground, where his feet was planted, but something was in the way. His chest.

"No, no, no, no, no!" The new feminine voice of the Doctor said over and over agin, looking for something to look at himself in The Doctor noticed a car not that far away. Running over to the car, and looking into the side mirrors made the Doctor scream a woman's scream. Because she was a woman. He, or she, had turned into a girl. "Oh, no, ho no, oh no! I am a friggen girl! Finally ginger, but why am I a girl." The first female Doctor said and examined her new body. She was short too, she discover when she tripped on her old pants, and her feet didn't fit in her shoes. "TARDIS." She said and started heading for the direction she believed were the TARDIS was parked. But because she just had regenerated, falling over joined the equation of getting there. After walking for 10 min, but only have moved 13 meteres, the Doctor fell down and sated down. Her last thoguhts before falling inot the regeneration sleep was _Really, in the middle of the street?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Excuse me miss, but are you okay?" Was the voice that woke the Doctor up. Not because some one had sudanly tlked to her, but that that some one had called her 'miss'. The Doctors eyes flew open and looked at the kid. He had brow short hair, and inviseable eyebrow. His freckled face, and bit green eyes builed on the illusion that he was very young. "Are you okay?" The kid asked agin, looking worried down at her. The Doctor looked over to the side, and saw that Katie was in the yard, to a house that was for sale.

"Yeah, I'm okay." The Doctor said, trying to sit up, but failed at it. "Kid, can you help me up?" The little kid took her hand, and used all his strenght to get her up. When the Doctor was up, she started examentate herself again. "Tell me kid, how do I look?" The kid seemed supries by the question, and it looked like he wanted to back away from her. "Yeah, just go you. You probably have school now." The she thought of something "Say, have you seen a blue telephone box laying around?"

"Yeah, it's over here. Follow me!" The kid said and started running thorwards some houses. The Doctor foolowed him into the ally between the houses, to the back yard to the house for sale. There she saw the TARDIS, crashed, on its 'head', in the ground. The Doctors mouth fell down, looking at her beatuy.

"What happened to you!" She said horrified, and walked over to the TARDIS. As she walked on the side to the blue box, she stroke her hand along the wood. But something felt differen. There were small vibrations going on. "Oh honey! You are regenerating too!" She took her chin agaisn the side of the box and smiled. "You go girl."

"Are you talking… to a box?" The little kid asked comfused.

"Yes of course I am talking to a box. You know why? Because talking to boxes are fun! You see kid." She stopped her self, "Okay, I am tired of calling you kid, what is your name?"

"My mom told me not to give my name to strangers, so you can call me kid." The kid said.

"Good boy, listening to you mom! Okay then kid! While my space ship is reperng itself, I need something to do. Where are you up to next kid?"

"I was going to school, but now I am late." The kid said. "So I might skip it."

"What! Skipping school when you are like 6!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I'm seven." The kid said tired.

"Oh, sorry! When do your school start?" THe Doctor asked, looking at her clock around the wrist.

"At 8:30."

"Ooh, we have 5 minuest. Common kid! Lets run!" The Doctor yelled, hitting her hand up in the air, then starting to sing the 'He's a pirate' theme song from 'Pirates of the Caribbean' (Guess what song the author is listening to).

"Follow me!" The kid yelled, and started to run. The Doctor smiled, and followed after. She couldn't wait to get to the school. Bloody, and rripped up clothes. She would scare the lving out of the kid. Well maybe not, but deffinatly the teacher.

They ran down the street. The kid wa running infront of her, and he was a fast devil. _Excellent._Past all the cozy brick houses in the street. Out on a new road, more trafficated this time. The DOctor looked at her clock as they ran down the side walk, slaloming between people going to work.

"3 mins left!" She yelled.

"THe school is right up here!" ANd they continued to run. As fast as they possible could. Then they sw the school. It was brick painted yellow, with wite edges, big wondows, and three pairs of stair cases leaing up to it. Behind the school was the playground. There were no one to see. They ran up the stairs and slammed the doors open. No one here either. The kid and the Doctor rn doen the hall, up a some stair, and down the other end. The kid ran over to a door, which was named 3c, and opened it so all the kids and the teacher looked over at them.

"James Hidlengard, you are late." She said. The teacher was wearing a white shirt tucked down in her black skirt. She did not look like the teacher you liked, in fct, the oppesite. Sure, she was pretty, but her brow hair were to tight back in a noguth, and her red cat eyes classes, made her look mad and probably strickter than she actually was. After looking mad at the kid for some second she noticed the Doctor. She was standing there, smiling from ear to ear, and looked like a mental serial killer.

"Hello! SO manny kids! I like kid." That sentence, comming form the Doctor mouth, did not help her image. "Not in that way." The Doctor corrected her self, worried that it would cause unnessecary images.

"Mr. Hidlengard, can you please sit down, and tell me who your friend is." The kid did what his teacher daid, really ashamed.

"This is my friend, I found her on the street." The kid started. "She also hve a blue police box as a space ship, and she likes to talk to it." The teacher looked at the Doctor frightened, beliving she was a mad man, no a mad woman.

"Wh-what is your name?" The teacher stutterd.

"The Doctor. Well, I am a girl now, so does that mea I will be the Doctoress, of the Nurse. You know what, that is sexist. I am sexist! Huh, I have never been that before, or have I? I don't qiute remebre, my head head is a bit fuzzy. Huh, this is going to be sme really comfusing next cuple of days…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fifteen minutes later, the Doctor were sitting in front of the school on the stair case. She had been kicked out by the principal, for trying to set the classrooms fish free in the sink, because claiming that the fish had told her. But he had! She talked fish, as well as any language. In the classroom an other realization had come, that she was talking with an american accent. It had come so sudden, when she was arguing with the teacher. What have happened with her beautiful accent? Now she sounded like a female Jack Harkness, and it was not good. Would make it so much harder go go back in time, before America's times. Talking about hard stuff with her new regeneration, she was a woman! No one would take her seriously in many time eras! The Doctor took her face to her hands, and a train of thoughts went though her head, _I am a stupid woman_. She still haven't got it in full realized it yet, and it was weird. _Regenerating was a part of life for a Time Lord, and I have done it many times, 13, but never switched gender. Is it even usual? I needed to know. I needed a female companion_. The Doctor stopped at the 'companion' thought. _ Companion, I have never realized how old and boring that name is. They are more like sidekick, than companions. Sidekicks, I like that name for it…. Sidekicks… _The Time Lord looked at her clothes. Still ripped up, and dirty. No wonder she was kicked out. Also it was mens clothes, a too wide over the shoulders t-shirt, now baggy black pants. Over the t-shirt she had a black suite jacket. Every thing looked like it has been throw into a blender. _I need to go shopping_. She checked her inside pocket, smiled to her relief when she felt the sonic screwdriver. _I have my credit card, now, let's go shopping._

After looking for some minutes, and getting many strange looks, se finally found an ATM. It was also luckily fairly close to the shopping mall. After checking every direction, to see it was clear, she took out 100£. She walked over to the mall, thought the automatic doors, and stepped inside. She gulped as she looked what she had in front of her. _I don't need much, just until the TARDIS is finished. _She breathed out heavily, and walked into the first store. 30 minutes later she had bought a white t-shirt, and blue jacket, some dark blue jeans, and underwear. The underwear was the hardest one, since she had never done that before. She walked into and other store, where she bought a pair of sneakers. With 20£ left she went over to the grocery store to buy some food. When nothing interested her, she went over to the farmers market out side the mall. There, as she looked at some delicious looking apples she got a craving. Craving for apples. She bought six.

The Doctor was back at the stairs to the school. Now reflecting again. After eating up the three of the apples with the blink of an eye, she had now gotten depressed. What was she going to do? Every thing was different now. Usually it too only a day or two before she got used to her new regeneration, but this? A woman? It would get really, really hard to travel back in time now, seeing that before woman was more of a trophy, than a human being. And how was it even possible to change gender? Was that usual at all? _Argh! I need the TARDIS library! But she is regenerating too! _The Doctor took to her head in frustration. Suddenly a thought come to her head, which made the Doctor laugh. _Every woman I have kissed up through the years have become lesbian. Oh god, I am lesbian! Not bad… _

The Doctor got up, and circled on the steps. _So I am a woman, okay, I just need to make the best out of it. _She stopped to think. _What do girls think about? Unicorns, rainbows, boys, shoes, clothes. Okay, so a boy on a unicorn, wearing clothes, walking on a rainbow with shoe shopping bags…. That is a weird mental image. Hey look! _She smiled, _I am thinking like a girl! _In the store the Time Lord had looked at her self in the mirror. She was a woman alright, with red short hair, blue eyes, and a freckly face. She was short too. Really short. Barely over 1,60m. But luckily she was a good size. Not too fat, and not too skinny. The only thing that she wasn't happy about herself, apart from the obvious woman part, was her nose. It was small, and sort of round. But at the tip of the nose it looked like she had walked into a door, because it was totally flat. And she had started a quirk to stroke herself on the flat part of the nose. It was really annoying. And she found herself doing this right now. She slapped her own hand.

"Stop it!"

Right then, the sonic screw driver started to buzz. The Doctors eyes grew big, as she realized it was the signal that the TARDIS was done! A happy, delighted, excited and wondering feeling started to grow in the Doctor. _She's one, she's done! _Right when she was going to run to see the TARDIS the school bell started to ring, and the sound of free children rose to the sky. The Doctor turned around and looked at the school. _The kid, or the TARDIS_. The Doctor thought for some seconds, then ran up the stairs to the school. In the hall way she saw a lot of kids, in all sizes and colors. She ran as fast as she could though the kids, up to the second floor. Where she saw The Kid. He was working his way trhough the other kids.

"Comme on! I've got to show you something!" She waived with her hand, waiting for him to come.

"What is it?" The Kid asked when he had caught up with the Doctor.

"Remember the blue box I was talking to, the one that had crashed?"

"Of course."

"I said it was regenerating, which means it is changing how it looks, or repairing her self, but also changing her interior. My point is that, she is done doing this, regenerating I mean, and I want to go and look at her, wondering if you would like to join me for a trip in time and space?"

"You say 'she', as if it is alive."

"She is alive. Inside her it is something living, hard to explain, you are young, you wouldn't under stand half of it. I don't understand all of it, and I am 1000. I turned 1000 years old, last month actually. Good party." She said gazing of with a smile, remembering how it went.

"Doctor." The Kid said, waking her up.

"Right! Do you, Jamie the Kid, want to join me for the maiden voyage of the new TARDIS?" She smiled proudly.

"I don't know, I only have 45 minutes of recess. Plus I need to eat lunch."

"Kid, Kid, Kid." The Doctor said shaking her head. "It's a friggen time machine! We could be days in that thing, and come back for lunch. I was going to say dinner there, but it's soon lunch, not dinner… Any how? Want to join me in the Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, blue police box?"

"Stop jabbering and get on with it! Yes of course I want to join you!"

"Good, 'cuase you need to show me the way. I have no clue where she is.


End file.
